Second First Meeting
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: It's 2017 and Megamind's relationship with Roxanne ended several months ago in 2016 due to his heroism. He comes to find himself falling for Bernard Peterson, visiting owner of Peabody Industries, when he finds that his heroism may no longer be needed in his city. Set years after the events of New Chapter.


"Roxanne- I'm sorry I'm so late! I-" Kent, otherwise known as Megamind, burst into the apartment after his patrol. He stopped a bank robbery mid-patrol that went on long. "Roxanne?" The apartment was empty. "Roxanne!" He ran through the building, seeing that Roxanne's things were gone. She was gone. He broke down, crying and holding himself. It wasn't fair. Why? Why was everything in his life going from perfect to a mess.

He wasn't needed to stop the robbery, the cops were more than capable. The city had become quiet, there was nothing he could do anymore. Minion had his own apartment and job, on the other side of town. Kent was alone right now. Because he couldn't choose if he was wanted to wait beside the police scanner, go on patrol or just sit on the ledge of the balcony late at night and brood.

* * *

"I'll be back in a week, mom." Bernard said, closing his suit case as he looked at his mother. It was a business trip, to Metro City. To the place he never wanted to see again, but unfortunately had to go to. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Penny nodded with a smile at her son. "Yes, Bernard. I'll be alright." she hugged him. "You're such a good boy." Her condition had improved over the last few years, but Bernard still worried about her.

Bernard hugged her back. "I was raised to be, and your my mother. I'll do anything for you."

Penny laughed softly. "You want to do something for me? Go find someone, someone who makes you happy. That's all I want for you."

Bernard let out a laugh with no smile. "I'll work on that." He grabbed his suit case and his garment bag. "I have to go, jet's ready and I want to avoid the crowd." He gave her one last hug, which was awkward because his hands were full, before he left the apartment.

* * *

Kent was better now, considering that it had been several weeks since his and Roxanne's relationship went up in smoke. He went straight to acceptance, it had been a long time coming, so there was no reason to do anything other than accept it.

He was Megamind, former evil mastermind, former defender of Metro City. He was insignificant to the city now. Titan had been a one-time thing, as had the Syndicate of Doom. He caught them all- all except for Hot Flash. Kent didn't see her as much of a threat- she was pushing seventy by now and likely the age to give up. So he didn't bother with finding her for now.

Kent was now sitting in a diner, waiting for a waitress to take away the dishes from his order, when the bell over the door rang. He looked up, being a regular here and knowing people's faces, and he felt his heart stop. The man who walked in- his brown hair held down by gel and in a suit- he was very handsome. Kent was blushing as the man turned to him, allowing him to see the brown beard on his face and those deadpan brown eyes with the accompanying round glasses as he walked towards him.

Wait! What?!

"B- Bernard!" Kent's cheeks were bright purple as the man stopped in front of him, finally recognizing his face.

"Megamind." Bernard's voice was clipped, disinterested as usual.

"H- How are you? Y- You look good." Kent smiled at his face. He looked so good, he wasn't going to deny it.

"I'm doing alright." He said, pulling out his phone to check the time. It was three in the afternoon, so he had a few hours to go before leaving for his hotel. He put it back in his pocket before looking at Kent again.

Kent smiled. "That's wonderful! Sit, please." He gestured to the booth seat across from himself.

Bernard sat down, looking at the blue man. "Thank you."

"How have you been?"

"Good. I've been good- I work in my late father's company as the company owner as my mother is unable to." Bernard said. "What about you? Where's your girlfriend?" He asked, not seeing Roxanne anywhere in the diner.

"We're over." Kent replied, looking down at his dirty coffee mug. It still hurt, he realized as the words left his mouth.

Bernard looked from Kent when a waitress came by to take his order. "Just coffee."

The waitress nodded, before grabbing Kent's plate and taking it back to the kitchen. She came around with some coffee for Bernard and poured Kent a second cup before leaving to attend to another table.

After some time of awkward talking, Kent looked up from his mug. "I'm so sorry about taking your face to get Roxanne to be interested in me, I now see that it wasn't worth it." Kent's eyes were wide.

Bernard looked up from his coffee. "Don't worry about it- I've gotten over it." He looked up as two bills were brought over, one for Kent and the other for Bernard. He grabbed both, paying for them with a few twenties and a casual "keep the change."

"You didn't have to do that." Kent said, looking at the man.

Bernard looked at Kent. "Call it a favor." He said as he stood up, making the alien blush. "I'll see you around. I'll be in the city until the end of the week, so I'm sure we'll meet up again soon."

Kent nodded. "I- I'll see you soon.."

* * *

It was two days later when Kent saw Bernard on the news. He was shaking hands with a woman, a disinterested glint in his eyes that one would easily miss if they weren't looking hard enough.

"... CEO of Peabody Industries, Bernard Peterson, signed a contract with Metro Media, resolidifying a partnership with the two companies." It was Roxanne who was reporting, the sight of her made Kent sick. "This has been Roxanne Ritchie, reporting from outside Metro Media. Stay warm, Metro City." Kent turned the television off, his happy mood was ruined.

Kent left his apartment, wearing jeans, a winter jacket, scarf and boots while his blue hands were stuffed into his pocket to protect them against the chilled air. He bumped into someone, apologizing immediately when he saw it was Bernard.

"Oh, Bernard! I am so sorry!" Kent was blushing, looking at the man as he picked up his dropped work bag. "No- nothing dropped, I hope."

Bernard stood back up, his work bag in his hand. "It's fine, I have everything closed up tight." He said to him.

"I saw the news. That's good, the deal going through." Kent said with a smile.

Bernard nodded "It was." he looked Kent over. "I have a way on how you can repay me for that favor- come with me for a celebration dinner." He didn't have anyone else with him, it was just him.

Kent blushed. "Uh, okay. W- where?"

Bernard smiled. "Coeur Brisé."

That resturaunt. The same one he went to with Roxanne, seven years before, and he hadn't been back there since. But, this time, he was going as himself and not as Bernard. He was going with Bernard. "Okay." He said behind his scarf. "What time?"

"I was thinking I'd pick you up around seven pm, the reservation is at seven fourty-five. Does that work for you for me to pick you up?" Bernard wondered, looking at the blue man.

Kent nodded, the scarf falling down around his face. "That works for me. I- I'll go home and get ready." He looked down at his watch- it was five and it would take him a little while to go through his long hygiene routine.

Bernard nodded, before grabbing Kent by the shoulders and kissing his lips. He pulled away, a ghost of a smile on his face. "See you at seven."

He turned around and walked away, disappearing into a crowd as Kent stood in the middle of the sidewalk. This was going to be an interesting dinner date.


End file.
